Society Idol
by Shizuma Shieru
Summary: tentang para member atau character bleach yang mengikuti acara society idol, dan character tambahan yaitu saya dan teman-teman saya!  arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

Baka : Society Idol!/Chapter : 1 - Contest!/ Genre : Comedy ?/

Konichiwaaaa minna-san! Ketemu again-again dengan Author GAJE ini!dan cerita ini akan saya buat dengan pengaruh chara-chara di bleach yang GAJEnya plus (+) AUTISNYA GA NAHAN cuy!*Author dibankai sama semua divisi* Yah maksud sa- *Author belom beres ngomong udah dibankai lagi* PUAH! Intinya nie cerita tuh menceritakan contest nyanyi… namanya-*Author disemen trus di lindes* Namanya SOCIETY IDOL!*Ngomong sambil nges ngas sekarat*

Pagi itu matahari terbenam *Lho ?* terbit maksud saya., dan at ichigo's house., he nananana*paan sih u!*Author digebukin readers* dia sedang mencoba merayu-rayu seorang gadis yang berambut hitam sepundak dengan mata violet nan mengerlapnya layaknya cicak di dinding *Rukia : HOI! Salah! Mustinya bintang kali! Massa mata w mirip cecak #read : cicak#*creator di bekuin sama rukia*Maksud saya bintang di langit yang indah nan gemerlap *Author muntah* lalu..  
>"KAU! CEPAT KELUAR DARI TUBUHKU! BONEKA USANG!" teriak seorang betina*Ichigo : HOI! U pikir w apaan?* maksud I'm lelaki berambut orange dengan pakaian shinigami yang baru saja kembali dari perang melawan hollow yang betebaran bagikan tahi anjing di pinggir raya*Minna-HOI! Najis amat u!* nah… lalu rukia - gasdis yang tadi- dia mendapat sms dari one-samanya yang ada di Hawaii*lho?* yang berisikan ….<br>"APA?" teriak rukia *creator : hoi! Blm dibacaiin mas!-w- dh deh skip ajh*  
>"Ada apa rukia?" jawab ichigo sambil ngeluarin KON dari dalem tubunya.<br>"Ini.. aku dapat sms.. katanya di soul society ada yang heboh2.. ke sana yuk." jawab rukia  
>"OK! Jadi g ush berubah donk.. yah.. bukannya dari tadi.. baru masuk." jawab ichigo menyesal<br>"Gomen-gomen.. yaudah yuk.. kite go out~" jawab rukia  
>dengan bantuan uraha mereka pergi ke soul society.. dan merekapun mendaftar atas perintah kakanya.. dan…<p>

STAGE 1 – PLAY!  
>"Konichiwa minna-san.. kami adalah juri dari lomba ini.. jadi kami harap kalian menghargai kami dan tetua kita.. yamamoto taichou, pemimpin dari segala pemimpin di seiretei *Author susah ngetiknya* ini0ini jawab seorang berambut putih layaknya seorang kakek yang berwajah mudanya sangat muda *creator di bunuh ukitake* yang bernama ukitake..<br>"Baiklah! Kita sambat *Bahasa alien ciptaan KON*Author dibunuh*.. peserta pertama!" jawab KON sebagai pembawa acara  
>"Ya begitulah kira-kira..kita sambit… the twins of SS! Madarame Ikaku dan sobatnya! Yumichika!*Author gak inget nama panjangnya*Bibunuh yumichika* dan kau KON! Sebaiknya belajar bicara.. hahahaha." *Dengan wajah gembira sambil gebukin KON*KON gebukin Balik*<br>"Ehmm.. ehmm ehmmm ehmmmm-ehmm!" tes-tesan ria si botak cling-cling ala society dengan menggunakan rambut kribo yang ngembang ampe 5 meter ke atas dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam yang nyentrik *Author dicincang*  
>"Nyhahahahahahahhahahahaa." nyayi sang ikaku<br>". . . . . " yumichika sedang sibuk mengurusi alisnya yang panjangnya sampai ke meja juri  
>"Nyahhahahaha…." Ikaku masih nyanyi sambil memanggil-mangil nama yumichika karna dia gak nyanyi-nyanyi<br>"Yu nyahahha mi hyahahahaha chi hahaha ka hahaha." nahan esmosinya  
>*Pakkk* tangan ikaku ia kibaskan ke wajahnya yumichika sampai-sampai bulu mata palsu atau nyata gak jelas deh pokoknya *Author dicincang* coplok trus ngerem mendadak dan terbang bagaikan burung yang bebas dari kelopak matanya yumichika yang belekannya bin ajaib *Yumichika – HOI!* dan yumichika berteriak,menangis,mencium lantai (?)memangiil Minnie sang bulu mata dan mereka.. FAILED!<p>

STAGE 2 – PLAY!  
>"Yah.. karna tadi gagal. Jadi kita lanjutkan ke peserta selanjutnya….!" Teriak Author pake toa<br>"Ini dia..! Anak dan ayah! MAYURI dan sang Anak fukutaichou!*Author males ngapalin namanya*"  
>"Ehmm.. siap ya!" jawab mayuri<br>". . . . baik." jawab anaknya singkat  
>"HUSOI HUSOI HUSOI!" teriak mayuri pke sterofon *Author di kejar mayuri*<br>". . . . ." tanpa suara alias hening…  
>"HOI! U..! nyanyi donk! ANAK GILA!"teriak mayuri sambil narik-narik baju anaknya ampe sobek..<br>*Breekkkk  
>"Hohoho.. menarik-menarik..! perlihatkan-perlihatkan!" teriak kyoraku yang sedang mabuk karna menunggu stagenyaa gak mulai-mulai gara-gara nih Author kebanyakan maen sama bergaje ria<br>"He-hei.. kyoraku.. kamu mimisan tuh.. kyoraku! Apa kamu tak apa2? Hei..!" teriak ukitake  
>"ZzzzzZZZZ" suara ngorok dari sang kakek<br>*Cuurrrr crroottt* darah kyoraku keluar lebih banyak layaknya air mancur setinggi 300 m *creator di bunuh kyoraku*  
>*Author numpang lewat* " S E N S O R E D!" mereka pun FAILED! akhirnya karna mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tak baik untuk anak-anak berumur ribuan tahun *Juri- Maksud loe?*Author dibuang ke hueco munco*<p>

STAGE 3 – PLAY!  
>*Deng deng deng deng!* - music BG gitu-<br>"Ini dia..! peserta selanjutnya! AUTHOR GILA dan HICHIGO " teriak KON *KON muntah2*Author ngebelah badannya KON jad 10 bagian*  
>"I eul san seu *baca mandarin ya*…"<br>"One two three *baca inggris ya*…"  
>"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE." nyayi hichigo<br>"HUHUHUHIHIHIHUHUHIHIHI." nyanyi creator  
>*prang prang prang prang* semua kaca yang mengitari tempat tersebut pecah semua<br>"Ba-baiklah! Hentikan.. kalian PASSED!" - ngomongnya terpaksa karna gendang telinga mereka ampir pecah  
>"Heheheheheheiehihihihihihi." tawa hichigo<br>"Huhuhuhuhihihihiheheheheheh." tawa creator yan ketularan gilanya hichigo yang suka nyengar nyengir kaya kuda yang cengengesan

STAGE 4 – PLAY!  
>*Bung bung bung bung!* - music BG juga..<br>"Ini dia, kita sambit..! CikGIn..!" Author udah back to normal layaknya presenter *dibunuh*  
>"Baiklah.. siap ya! Gin-chan!"<br>"Ok deh cik-kun!"*Author ngakak nulis nama cik-kun*dibunuh cika*  
>"Bawang bawang bawang!" nyayi cika<br>"Cincang cincang cincang!"nyanyi gin  
>"Jangan lupa nasinya!" lanjut ukitake<br>"Jangan lupa kecapnya!" lanjut kyoraku yang udah normal  
>"Namanya NASI GORENG!" lanjut si kakek yamamoto<br>"Kyahahahahahahaha" tawa lebar dari mereka semua  
>"OK! KALIAN PASSED!" - dilulusin karna ngajarin mereka masak *Kasian deh baru bisa masak!*Author di cincang*<p>

STAGE 5 – PLAY!  
>*Bing bing bing bing!* - music BG lagi.. *KON- HOI! Alay banget sih u!*KON di belah 5 sama Author*<br>"Ini dia.. the next is..! TRIO KODOK!" (terdiri dari Ervin,Thomas dan grady) *Author dimusnahkan*  
>"D-de-ngde-ng-de-eng-de-ng,… " teriak Thomas<br>"Kodok kodokdokdokdokdok." lanjut Ervin  
>"Paling libet dan libet #baca ribet#." lanjut grady<br>"STOP! Lagu apaan tuh!" teriak KON mendadak  
>"Kalian! PASSED! Eh salahh! FAILED!" teriak KON<br>"UAPPAA?" teriak trio kodok., karna mereka kesal mereka membunuh KON., mencabik2nya! Membelahnya!mematahkannya! dan membuangnya ke TPKHK! (tempat pembuangan kotoran Hewan Karakura)

-TO BE CONTINUED-

To Be Continued dlu ea.. X3  
>sisanya besok di chapter 2..<br>Semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati para readers! *alay u*  
>Need<br>1. Hinaan - gpp.. diterima.. =v=  
>2. Likean - sangat diingkan<br>3. Gomen bagi semuanyaa! X3

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

By. Fransisca Seta Ciel-Chan Kagamine


	2. Chapter 2

Baka : Society Idol!/Chapter : 2 – Contest Part 2!/ Genre : Comedy ?/

STAGE 6 – PLAY!  
>*Bang bang bangke bangke!*Author dicincang mina-san*<br>"Ini dia selanjutknya! KON… dan RIRIN!" teriak author gila  
>"Hyaaa! Hobososososoos… konichiwa minna-san! Watashi KON des!" *minna- apaan sih lu sok japan deh!*KON dicincang minna-san*<br>"Konichiwa minna-san! Watashiwa ririn deskades!"*minna- eh ngeyel lu! pke jepang lagi japan lagi*Author kena batunya,di cemplungin ke kolam lahar di gunung salak sama minna-san gara-gara pake nama mereka*  
>"Siap..kah kalian berdua ?" Author lewat sama KON pake sepatu berjalan *Lho ?* beroda mksd saya<br>"SIAP!" teriak mereka berdua  
>"Rukia nee-chan! Rangiku dewi dada! *Author porno!*Ingat! Saia bkn yuri.. =3=*Inoue nee-chan!*Author gak tau panggilannya*di cincang inoue* " teriak KON<br>"Ichigooo! Oh ichigo! Ichigo! Oh ichigo!" teriak ririn  
>"Hei kau ririn! Kenapa mengubah lirik lagu?" marah KON<br>"Kau sendiri ? ya sudah aku mengikutimu saja! Dasar tubuh rapuh!" teriak ririn  
>"Hei kau! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku ini KING ON N.Y! Bukan tubuh rapuh!" teriak KON<br>"Kau!" *dziigg ririn menendang KON ampe mental ke Venus*  
>"HOI! Cukup! Kalian GUGUR!" teriak ukitake<br>"Apa? Kenapa? Grrr.. WTF! Dasar kakek rapuhhh!" geram ririn & ternyata sang kakek alias yamamoto merapa terhina oleh ririn dan membuat tubuh ririn gosong bin itemnya mirip selokan di komplek rumah-rumah *Lho ?*Author di bunuh ririn yg item*

STAGE 7 – PLAY!  
>*BUNGbungu bunug-* "Koi kok mati ?" teriak Author stress.<br>"Baterenya abis bos!" teriak tipe.a  
>"WTH! Padahal gua kan baru beli! Gimana sih lu! tipe gak guna! Sono lu pergi!" *Author ngelempar tuh tipe ke gunug fuji*<br>_"Bos.. thank's so much ya! Di fuji seru bnaget!"_isi surat dari si tipe. "Uappaaa?" #read: Apa  
>- SKIPajah nih author GAJE!<br>"Ini dia… si YaKen..!" *Author mau dibunuh sama kenpachi*  
>"Kami siap!" teriak bahagia yachiru<br>"Potong ichi angsa angsa di neraka., neraka minta angsa angsanya si ichi., ichi di bunuh ichi di cincang., ichichichichichichichichi…" nyanyi yachiru *Ichigo – HOI! Apa maksud lu! minta mati lu ya?*Author- gak kok bos.. w minta nasi.. lapar belom makan*ichigo – wah nantangin lu!*Author kabur sambil dikejar-kejar ichigo bankai*  
>"Ehm… one two there…" jawab kenpachi<br>"Hmm.. sorry nie mas.. salah deh kayana bukan there.. tp three" jawab Author dengan sok taunya  
>"Apa? Jadi lu mau sok tau ya? Suka-suka gua donk! gua-gua ini yang punya mulut…!"teriak kenpachi<br>"Tapi.. *zlebbb*" *Author di tusuk kenpachi dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit teejauh (?) *  
>"1,2,3.. CINTA INI! KADANG-KADANG TAK ADA LOGIKA!" teriak kenpachi. *bruk brak bruk.. Prang* kehancuranpun terjadi..<br>"Eh stop! Lu mau ngerusak proerti ya? kenpachi taichou" jawab ukitake  
>"Hah? Masa sih?" Tanya kenpachi tak yakin<br>"Akh udah-udah.. jangan banyak basa basi… you passed!" lanjut kyoraku  
>"Eh..! Salah kyoraku..! mustinya failed,,!"jawab ukitake<br>"Eh? Salah? Bukannya passed itu gagal ?"jawab kyoraku polos  
>Nanao yg melihat taichou berkata begitu., langsung pergi ke toko buku dan membeli banyak kamus untuk taichou ngeresnya itu *Author ditendang kyoraku*<p>

STAGE 8 – PLAY!  
>"Prang prang prang!" Author lemparin piring buat music BG<br>"Ini dia..! peserta kita selanjutnya! Rukia ft. Iness"  
>"Yey..! hoi..! hoi..!" teriak ines yg g pernah naik ke panggung mewah yg berlapiskan masyarkat roh yang dijadiakn susunan pagung * creator dikejar2 sama ines + masyarakat rok*<br>"Nanannannana JERUK BUSUK BAGAIKAN KEPALA ICHIGO!" nyayi ines  
>"Nananananana NANAS BUSUK BAGAIKAN KEPALA RENJI!" nyayi rukia<br>para juri yg mendegar tertawa dengan bahagia karna 2 idiot itu dihina dg parah dengan nyanyian-nyanyian alay mereka *Author dibunuh inesruki*a mereka berdua dan membuat mereka terhina bagaikan kotoran yang busuknya udah parah gak ketolong *memangnya kotoran bisa ditolong ya?*Author mau di cemplungin ke gunung Berapi*  
>"OK2..! kalian PASSED!" Jawab ukitake dengan menahan tawanya yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya..<br>setelah itu., bagian ichigo dgn mentari yg akan bernyanyi., dan rukia pun memerhatikan mereka dengan sangat hati-hati.. *Author – ruk u merhatiinnya di depan meja juri ya?*Rukia – enak ajah.. gak lagi! Tapi di atas meja juri*Author – hah?.. atas meja juri ? u ngapain ? lagi buang hajat ? tuh.. soalnya di piring ada pisang goreng noh!*Rukia- wah parah u..!*Author di Sode no Shirayukinya sampe sekarat*  
>so., karna si mentarinya deket-deket ampe nempel kaya bisul yang bertaon-taon kagak ilang-ilang *Author di bunuh mentari* sangking marahnya rukia mengelurakan jurusnya sampai si menatri beku kaya Author *Author begembira ria karna ada orang juga yang di ubah oleh rukia seperti dia*Author di pecahin sama KON gara-gara berisik*<br>"Tunggu!" teriak yamamoto yang sekejap menghentikan langkah rukia yang membawa patung es mentari yang baru saja ingin ia masukan ke lubang neraka terdalam *Author di munaskan*  
>"Kenapa hah? Kakek botak? U mau jenggot u w kepang cina hah?" geram rukia yg marah<br>"Kau… benar-benar kejam." rengek yamamoto sambil jedukin kepalanya ke meja *Author joget-joget gaje*  
>"E-eh.. sensei..! sensei..! tenanglah!" teriak ukitake panik<br>"Eh ia.. ok.. kamu., kamu ., kamu.,kamu! FAILED!" teriak yamamoto sambil berdarah karna abis ngejedukin kepalanya ke meja  
>"Eh? Tunggu!" teriak Author "why?" tnya ukitake " gak bisa gitu donk! Ceritanya tuh di beri kesempatan ke final!" teriak Author sok tau "So?" jawab ukitake " Yah kamu-kamu dihatiku *alah!*Author dilemparin sandal bekas sama para readers* Dasar kakek2 bermuka plastik!"teriak Author "WTH? Yaudah-yaudah.. kamu-kamu.. lulus dah!" jawab ukitake pasrah *Author lgsng minggat ke rumah*lho?* ' Sial amat author,, kalo ajah dia yang bukan bikinnya! Udah gak bakal idup!' jawab ukitake dalam hati sambil nyiapin zanpakutonya buat nebas author *author ngumpet dibelakang boonie (?)*<p>

STAGE 9 – PLAY!  
>"Sekarang.. kita panggilkan! Sintia &amp; Hanatarou dr divisi 4!" jawab Author stress<br>"Ya…! Silahkan di mulai!" lanjut KON  
>"Nyaaaaayayayyaa…." Nyanyi sintia<br>". . . . a-a.." nyanyi hana  
>"*colek-colek* nyanyi hana!" bisik sintia<br>"A..aaa…" nyanyi hana  
>"*colek-colek lagi* cepetan nyanyi! Nanti gak beres-beres nih w! cepat..!" geram sintia<br>"A-aa..aaaa" nyanyi hana  
>"HOI! NYANYI ! U TUH BUDEK AP TULI HAH?" teriak sintia *Author-bukannya sama ya om?*Sintia-ape kata u? OM! Wah-wah,, u mau mati? Hanatarou! Bunuh dia!*Hana-a-apa? Bunuh? Bunuh?*Sintia- iia! Cepet!*Hana-tapi,, tapi,,*Sintia-tapi apa? Hah?*Hana-orangnya udah kabur ruh*Author kabur naik sapunya harry potter*dibunuh*<br>"Aaa.. aaaa..aaaa" jawab hana  
>"Zzzz NYANYI BANG! NYANYI!" teriak sintia<br>"AAaa..aaaa AACHIII!" bersin hana  
>". . . . . . . . " para juri &amp; pasangannya sintia terdiam sambil cengok ngeliat ingus hana yg keluar dari lobang idung yang panjangnya 10 m sampe ke depan meja ilahi *plakk*<br>"E-eh… ? U-u. u kan w suruh nyanyi! Bukan ngeluarin ingus!" geram sintia  
>"E-eeh… h-hiks… akh…. Gomenasaii!" teriak hana sambil lari meninggalkan panggung dan tidak lupa menyeret ingusnya juga yang nempel di idungnya ,dan berantnya udah bah! Kagak ketolong gedenya dah bang *Author dilempar*<br>"Nah.. pasti kalian sudah mengerti hasilnya… karna kesalahan hana… jadinya… Gomen.. FAILED!" KON lewat sambil naik sketboard + nyolong topeng komakura*Author nonton KON yang digebukin sama komamura taichou*

STAGE 10 – PLAY!  
>"Annyyenoongg-annyeeeoongg!"* Author lewat denga bahagia*dzigg brugg brakk* Author jatoh ke dalam gudang berisikan banyaknya Hollow*Author – TIIIAADDDAAA! #read : tidak*KON-HOI! Salah! Mustinya TIADAKK! Begitu mustinya!Kalo itu mah artinya tiada!*Author- SUKASUKA w! w ini yg jatoh eh thankies yah buat talinya*KON-u! gak tau diri! *KON ngelepasin talinya Author lanjut jatoh kedalam para hollow yang gelap aduh udah kaya mukanya si tosen #Author dikejar tosen*Author-TIAADDDDAAA!*<br>"Ini dia.. peserta kita! Dengan istrinya! Dia terkenal dengan nama keluarga Hachiko..*byakuya-HOI!* maksud saya kuchiki., ini dia..! Kuchiki Byakuya! Dengan istrinya!" *Author bawa KON kabur naik si bonnie *Ganju – HOI! Balikin babi gua!*Author – PINJEM DULU GAN!*Ganju- eh enak ajh! BALIKIN!*ganju menerbakan babi-babi liarnya yang lain buat ngejar Author*Author – TIIAAADDAAA!*

F L A S H B A C K :  
>The Night Ritual of Kuchiki Hisana<br>*Author gak tau inggrisnya betul apa gak., jadi kalo salah harap di maklumkan.. saia orang Indonesia bukan bule*Readers-Kagak Nannya!*Author nangis kejet ampe kaya orang step*  
>pada malam itu., tepatnya 6 hari sebelum lomba itu dimulai., kuchiki byakuya seorang taichou mengadakan ritual., karna ia tak memilikki pasangan yang cocok., dan satu-satunya orang yang ia bilang dan paling cocok ialah… Kuchiki Hisana., mendiang istri sang orang gila ini*byakua- ehmmm!* gomen., maksud saia taichou *Author terpaksa ngomong taichou gara-gara takut di zenbonsakura*Author di kejar-kejar sama byakuya bankai* Taichou ini memanggil sang mendiang istri di tengah hutan malam-malam jam 9 pagi.. *nah lho?* maksud saya 12 malam dengan memakai pakaian layaknya priestess boy *ad agitu ?*dziigg* dengan membawa palu lengkap dengan paku dan tak lupa juga unsur terpenting untuk mengutuk seseorang *lho ?* boneka fudo dengan ikatan kepala berwarna putih dan lilin di kanan dan kiri kepalanya lalu ia masuk ke dalam hutan itu dan memulai ritualnya di pohon sakura tertinggi dan terbesar di sana., lalu ritualpun dimulai<br>"HISANA! HISANA! HISANA!*sambil air liurnya keluar-keluar kaya ujan tak lokal*Author dibekep*"  
>dia berkata seperti itu terus menerus sampai tak lama kemudian..<br>"HOI! STOP! BAU!" teriak pohon sakura tersebut  
>"Hah? H-hueee…?" jawab byakuya yg bingung #OOCnya – memangnya byakuya pernah cengok gitu ngeliat benda aneh ? mustahil!*Author-yah biarkan,, biasanya itu tanada orang mau mati*byakuya-Maksud loe?*Author dikejar lagi*<br>lalu sang pohon sakura berdiri lalu, ia berlari dan berlari sejauh mungkin… dengan tubuhnya yang berwarna merah muda berubah menjadi semakin hitam dan semakin hitam.. bagiakan selokan di depan rumah ichigo *ichigo –HOI! Ngapain dibawa-bawa rumah w?* lalu tanpa disadari umurnya malah semakin pendek karna saat itu juga ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang jalan-jalan mencari hollow buat di bantai atas perintah aizen yang sedang menghukum mereka berdua karna pacaran melulu,dan mereka ialah.. *bukan gin sama matsumoto intinya* ialah.. ialah.. ialah.. *Author sampe nyanyi seriosa* ialah… *Readers -HOI! Kelamaan u!*Author di gebukin minna*  
>ialah.. Neliel Tu Oderschvank and Nnoitra Jiruga., Nnoitra yang membawa senjatanya bagaiakan dodol yg membulat dan berjamur hingga warnanya menjadi putih *Author dikapak* dengan posisi miring dan tak sengaja di saat itu juga.. si pohon sakura itu berlari dan.. *zzzrreeeeggggggggg*biar keren gitu* tubuhnya terbelah dua.. lalu ia berguling-guling dan berguling danberguling *Readers-STOP!* ke bawah dan terus berguling terus menerus! Dan…. Goolll! Dia jatuh ke air terjun setinggi 10 cm! *dziiggg digebukin readers gara-gara lama*<br>F L A S H B A C K :

-  
>nah... sekarang byakuya akan bernyanyi.. dan…<br>"Kemana jurinya! HOI! Author baka!" teriak byakuya  
>"What? Dari tadi dah tutup buat audisi hari ini.. gimana sih.. siapa suruh lama… gak nanyi-nyanyi tadi.,!Malahan cerita flashback! Gimana sih!" teriak Author yang masih naik bonnie sama si KON yang siap-siap mau pulang ke hell home (?)<br>"UAPA!" teriak byakuya shok  
>"Makanya! Jadi orang itu jangan lemot!" jawab Author stress yang nyari mati dan akhirnya byakuta ngejar-ngejar author stress untuk yang sekian kalinya.<br>Dan takdir mengatakan byakuya dan kekasihnya ,FAILEEDD!*Author-MAAFKAN AKU BYAKUYA TAICHOU!*author lari-lari sambil nyeret panggung (?)*

-TO BE CONTINUED-

To Be Continued dulu yah.. X3  
>sisanya besok di chapter 3..<br>Semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati para readers! *alay u*  
>Need<br>1. Hinaan - gpp.. diterima.. =v=  
>2. Likean - sangat diingkan<br>3. Gomen bagi semuanyaa! X3  
>Otelat update.. =w= bnyk halangan kemalasan dari batin saia.. X3<br>WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

By. Fransisca Seta Ciel-Chan Kagamine


	3. Chapter 3

Baka : Society Idol!/Chapter : 3 – Contest Part 3 & The Final/ Genre : Comedy ?/

STAGE 11 – PLAY!  
>"Konichiwa minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya… author gila bin stress, dengan pembantu saya! KON!" teriak author gaje<br>"HOI! Apa maksud u pembantupembantu, HAH? U kali pembantu w?" keluh KON  
>"SWT lah KON.. mari kita panggilkan peserta terakhir dari ajang ini! Dialah…. Sepasang kekasih…. Hitsugaya dan Hanamori!*Hitsugaya – HOI!* maksud saya Hinamori,," author takut dibekuin sama hitsugaya<br>"Nah silahkan dimula" jawab KON lewat pke sketboard + bawa zangetsu sambil dan sedang dikejar-kejar ichigo yang masih pake CD dari kamar mandi… *ichigo – HOI!* maksud saya pake shinigami clothe alias baju shinigami alias shinigami form alias *Readers- STOP!*Author mau dilemparin kegunug salak*  
>"Ooh.. sayangku.. sayangku…. Ohh… sayangku-sayangku." nyanyi momo yang duet bareng sama taichou pendek bin cebol bin tengil bin tua dan bin.. *hitsugaya – ehmm…*Author – what?*Author yang pura-pura baka yang sebenernya baka (?) itu dikejar-kejar hitsugaya + hyorinmaru*<br>"O- -" baru saja ia membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba saja aizen yang di tak sengaja lewat ternyata mendengar kabar babi ini dan langsung datang dan mendengarkan dari luar dengan gelas 5 meter dan tiba-tiba juga dia langsung menerobos pintu belakang dan *DDUUUAAARRR* aizen menembus pintu itu dan langsung mengelurkan bankainya dan ia… deng deng deng denggggg….! Dia membawa momo kabur dengan jurus hipnotisnya dan hitsugaya yang melihatnya…  
>"TIIAAADDDDDAAAAAAA!" #read : Tidak teriak hitusgaya yang melihat momo dibawa kabur oleh mantan taichou itu.<br>"Jadi.. ya begitulah… mereka pun FAILED…. Gomen-gomen." jawab KON yang siap-siap mau di bakar sama ichigo

THE FINAL STAGE!  
>"Ini dia … kita panggilkan…. AutHi! Author.. and .. HIchigoo!" jawab KON<br>"Yoyoyoyoyo! Hai guys!.. kami duet berisik datang kembali!" teriak Author layaknya orang gila di pinggir jalan.  
>"Yoyoyoyo! Hehehehhe." lanjut hichigo<br>"Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!yoyoyoyoyhahahhahaahaha!" nyanyi sang author yang gilanya kambuh lagi trus pake baju disco dengan rambut punk *lho?* yangtingginya 1 cm *lho?*  
>". . . . . " nyanyi hichigo<br>"Eh? Hoi hichi!.. mana suara lo? Kok g ada?" tanya author  
>"….. mmm. M.m." nyanyi hichigo<br>"Hah?mmm? apaan sih?" tnya Author, Author ngelirik ke hichigo dan…  
>"WHAT THE H? APA-APAAN INI? HAH? BERANINNYA ..!" *ngeluarin sumpelan di mulutnya hichigo<br>"Oh.. sankyu! Author gila..!" jawab hichi  
>"mm.. owoke.. ., u semua puada juahat yua amua wua? Muasa wua guak di kuasih sih? Puadahal ini uenak loh!" jawab Author yang mulutnya penuh dengan nasi kepal beracun yang dibikin sama cika + rukia buat ngalahin si hichigo juga buat balas dendam gara-gara pas di belakang mereka latihan jadi gak bisa latihan gara-gara suara tuh orang.<br>Tak lama kemudian….  
>"Hoi! CREATOR MATI! HOI!" teriak KON., sambil nusuk-nusuk author pake ranting bekas, yang mulutnya sedang berbusa karna makan tuh nasi kepal buatan cik-kun + ruki-chan., rukia-chan yang melihatnya langsung sambil muter-muter gak jelas muter otak buat minta maaf *author-TELAT!*<br>"Yah.. kita lanjutkan saja,. Jangan pedulikan author mati ini." jawab KON sambil gulingin badan si Author ke belakang panggung.  
>"Konichiwa minna-san..!" teriak ines dan rukia.. padahal di itu ruangan cuman ada 3 orang… *mayat author mau dicemplungin ke liang ilahi*<br>"Nananananananana…- " nyanyi si ines  
>"Na- APA-APAAN SI ICHIGO ITU HAH? BERANNINYA DIA INGIN MEMBUAT ITU CWEK BALIK LAGI! WTH! AWAS KAU!" geram rukia<br>"Jurus penghancur no.33 bola api biru.. hancurlah!" *DUAAARR!* ichigo yang lagi mencoba menyelamatkan si mentari buat minta maaf udah keburu mental duluan gara2-gara jurus kidonya rukia., dan mentari yang tadi menjadi es.. langsung hancur berkeping-keping *Author di hajar mentari*Author – we! G kena!*mentari ngelempar seirtei ke author stress(?)*

"Nah kita biarkan saja arwah Author itu! mari kita pangilkan finalis terakhir kita! Gin-chan dan Cik-Kun!" * arwah author di kurung di botol sama cika*  
>"nah.. aduh..! akhhh.. gimana nih? Kemana sih si GIN? GINNN!" teriak cik-kun sangking stresnya nyariin gin., pasangan duetnya..<br>"Tunggu..! Apa jangan-jangan? TIAADDAA!" #read: tidak, teriak batin cika sampe ntuh batin pecah kaya lampu neon ke tembak kelereng (?)*  
>lalu ia keluar dan celingak celinguk mecari pasangannya itu.. alias si muka rubah *author di cemplungin ke neraka*<br>"Akh.. gin! GIN! GIN! Kemana tuh orang? Adduuh..! Takutnya ke matsumo—WTH?" jawab cika yang melihat gin sedang menari-nari dengan topeng emak-emak bunting *author di bakar di alam hueco mundo sama gin* plus! Kipas urahara yang ia colong pas uraha lagi ngebom nagashima + nagashaki karna makanan yang supper duper pedes yang dikasih dari si aizen untuk urahara.  
>"WTH? GINN!" cik-kun berlari menggunakan langkah kilat *author-sejak kapan manusia biasa bisa langkah kilat?*cik-kun-alah!iri ajah u!*athor dibakar*<br>lalu ia menarik lengan kanan gin dan membawa kabur dirinya  
>lalu matsumoto hanya bisa berkata.. "GIN!" dengan menggunakan toa masjid yang ia colong dari maling masjid *lho?*<p>

PAUSE!  
>FlashBack – Why cik-kun can run so fast?<br>Begini ceritanya., pada malam x di hari y., cika nyasar di soul society.. lalu *bezzttt*  
>"Ada yang lewat!" batin cik-kun berbicara<br>*bzziittt buzsssttt*  
>"Cepat banget! Jangan-jangan?"<br>*kresek kresek..*  
>"Puahh… e-eh? HOI! Org aneh! " *author di bunuh cik-kun*<br>"Hah? Org aneh? Mana-mana?" Tanya cika  
>"Kamu! ^.^" jawab orang itu dengan tersenyum dan mulut yang penuh dengan snack<br>"Aku bukan orang aneh! Aku ini cik-kun!" teriak cika *author-iia bukan orang aneh, tapi manusia aneh!*author dilindes kereta sama cik-kun*  
>"Ya-ya.. sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya orang itu<br>"Nyasar." jawab cika  
>"Nyasar? Memangnya itu adalah sesuatu kegitan ya? Aku baru tahu loh!" tnya dia dengan polos<br>"Bukan kegiatan!tapi kesialan!=A= oh ya., kamu kok bisa lari secepat itu sih?" tanya cika penasaran  
>"Ya, Aku kan shinigami,nyohohoho." jawab orang itu<br>"Shinigami?" tanya cika lagi  
>"Yup! Kamu mau kuajarkan?" Tanya dia<br>"Be-benarkah? BOLEH!" teriak cika dg semangat 2011 *dziigg*  
>mulai dari hari itu cika bertapa di bawah air mancur di taman karakura *lho?* maksud saya air terjun., lalu ia terus bertapa dan bertapa., dan ia.. trus bertapa seperti itu terus.. dan itu disebut bertapa! *Cika- HOI! KAPAN BERESNYA KLO U NGETIK GITU TERUS?* ya mari kita lanjutkan., saya sudah di komplain nih,jadi harus dipercepat sedikit *plakk*! Nah pada akhirnya., setelah perjuangan bertapanya itu,ia akhinya.. deng deng deng.. ia bisa langkah kilat!<br>"Begini mbah, saya mau berterima kasih kepada mbah yachiru, saya benar-benar berterima kasih! Walaupun kau bocah kecil yang rakusnya seujubilah dah! Tapi kau adalah masterku satu-satunya!" jawab cika bangga  
>"Ok.. aku pergi dulu ya kalau begitu soalnya ada diskon snack di toko urahara.. see you bye bye..!" Jawab si mbah yachiru kepada cik-kun dan ia langsung lompat ke pundak banteng yang jeleknya gak nahan *Author di mutilasi sama kenpachi*<p>

"Hosh-hosh.. berisik coy! giliran gua!" teriak yamamoto yang menghentikan kericuhan yang terjadi  
>"1.. 2.. 3... Suwee.. ora jamu! Bengawan solo! Ayam hitam! giginya putih!-" nyanyi yamamoto dengan menggunakan kebaya *dibakar yamamoto*<br>para peserta yang mendengar itu langsung cengok layaknya ayam yang kesurupan plus ukitake dan kyoraku ikut-ikutan bengong kaya babi kesurupan *KyuUki- HOI!* lalu satu persatu peserta meniggalkan tempat itu satu persatu dan kyoraku langsung alasan mau ke toilet lalu ukitake yang pintar, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung terdiam dan cengok melihat senseinya itu, lalu ia angkat mulut,*author- memangnya mulut bisa diangkat ya?*ukitake-alah! U yang salah nulis!*author dibakar* baiklah, kita akhiri lomba ini, dan society idol tahun ini dan selama-lamanya adalah *Author-AUTHOR!*ukitake-salah!* Yamamoto!  
>Kenapa?<br>Because eh because, sebernarnya di society idol ini, bukan mencari suara yang bagus ataupun indah aplagi merdu,mereka.. mencari orang yang paling gila + stress, dan mengapa yamamoto menang? karna ia sudah gila ternyata, dan setelah itu.. angota dari divisi 4 langsung datang semua dan langsung mengobati taichou semua divisi itu.. dan hana mengatakan..  
>"MUNGKIN DIA GILA KARNA PENGARUH UMUR!"<p>

- OWARI! -  
>C E R I T A – C E R I T A :<br>Creator :Nee.. sudah tamat! Saya mau mengatakan arigatou atas dukungan si cik-kun *walaupun kaya orang maksa*  
>rangiku : hueee. GIN!<br>Creator : eh! U masih mewek ajah?  
>rangiku : Gin ku! Gin ku!<br>Creator : sapa suruh tadi gak ngejar?  
>Rangiku : lihat! Lihat kakiku! Dia mengikatnya tanpa aku sadar! Dan saat aku ingin berlari.. kakiku!hueeeeeeee!<br>KON yang lewat langsung mengira bahwa Author memiliki kemampuan membuat orang menangis dan menderita layaknya dirinya sendiri

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!


End file.
